


The BEST Meal of Spot and Racetrack's Life Including: Jukeboxes, What's New Pussy Cat, And Cute Boys Who Like Pissing People Off

by A_Whale_Named_George



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Comedy Routine: The Salt and Pepper Diner (John Mulaney), Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Racetrack Higgins, Its not really mentioned but Race is genderfluid, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rollerskates, Spot's pretty charming ngl, over useage of the word "Darling"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Whale_Named_George/pseuds/A_Whale_Named_George
Summary: Its the summer of '55 and Racetrack Higgins is a waiter at Jacobi's Diner who's got a habit for trouble but he didn't start it this time! He swears!
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 8





	The BEST Meal of Spot and Racetrack's Life Including: Jukeboxes, What's New Pussy Cat, And Cute Boys Who Like Pissing People Off

☆ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ☆ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ☆ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ☆ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ☆ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ☆

Race started another bright summer day to blinding sunlight. Lots of sunlight. His brother woke him up by opening the curtains to the Lower Manhattan apartment.

"Jack! Lemme sleep I got an hour..."

"No, no you do not. The sun is up the birds are singing and we ain't gettin' any younger!"

Racer got up and got dressed reluctantly. Poodle skirts and roller skates were always fun yeah? More importantly, the roller skates were part of the uniform at Jacobi's...if you skate and boy could he skate.

He skated like he ran, fluid and powerful. It was as easy as breathing to him, Jack... not so much he fell over his own feet too much to even try! And it's not like his brother wasn't good at other things! Like bein' Miss Medda's favorite.

It's always hard being the middle kid. Jack's in charge and Crutchie's coddled, but wadda he get? The principal's office.

Fights all through his junior year of high school, sooo he needs this job. He's gotta prove to Medda he can do this life thing and make money. If he lasts the summer he can finish high school and finally won't be considered _that_ kid anymore.

He arrived at Jacobi's right as his shift started and clocked in. Writing orders, serving people, he's real good at this server thing if he says so himself.

And suddenly the best shift of his life started. Them Brooklyn boys walk in with Spot Conlon, right? They sit down and Race skates over. He's heard Jack complain for days 'bout these boys. They's got a thing going where Spotty won't do what Jack wants him to. Then later Jack throws a hissy fit and sings about runnin' away to Sante Fe. Race'll respect a guy for that. Heck, he's grateful that he isn't the only flawed person in the house. It's already hard enough with Crutchie and Medda.

"How you's doin' today? Can I take ya order?"

The main guy, a shorty who must've been Spot commanded the group to silence with a flick of his wrist.

"We'll have six burgers, milkshakes, and some fries darlin' and may I ask how much is the Juke Box?"

"7 plays for 10 cents _darlin'_ and you want waffle, curly, or steak fries? The best is obviously sweet potato waffle with syrup but chose whatcha want" Race was having fun with this, sure, not like Jackie'll find out. Plus he's got blackmail no worries.

"Well if you says its good then I guess we'll have to have it, sweetheart"

He puts the order up and moves behind the counter, only families and schizophrenics are around now. He could sit around for a bit.

It's a well-desereved break. Kinda/

Until Spot Conlon's boys walk up to the jukebox. It's a rusty old thing God knows how old, but it did its job. Race got up from his quick break and skated to get some orders when- "BrAAAaaa bRaAAa what's new pussy cat?!"

Oooohhhh, for the love of god _any_ song but that annyyyy, Racetrack has a personal vendetta against that song it's by far the worst thing created EVER. Horrible. Who thought that was a good idea? Racetrack scowled at his inability to do anything about it. He loved his job, he was good at it too but it was still customer service.

Then... he thought the god awful song was finally over, but noooo apparently it's one of those songs that trick you like 'November Rain' by Guns and Roses you think

' _Hey November rain is over! ...No Its Not.'_

Race carried a tray to Spot's booth. He didn't have his usual smiley customer service face.

"Hey what's with the long face don't like the song?" One of the boys said

"Yaah it's shit"

All he hears is snickering. And there the stupid song goes again "BrAAAaaa bRaAAa what's new pussy cat?!"

_'Okay,_ _somebody_ _just_ _played 'W_ _hat's N_ _ew P_ _ussy C_ _at 4_ _times_ _or_ _at_ _least_ _played_ _it_ twice, _and_ _it's_ _just a_ _really_ _long_ _song!'_

The boys look happy as a clam starin round the diner even Spot's lookin' pleased. What he would give to wipe that smug grin off his face. But Race let it go. If this horrible song played all day to bad for him. Saner shit happened any other day.

He knew what Jack would say about this something like... ' _What a waste of pennies...I coulda bought my car with that many more pennies.'_ Jack had been all about only needing a few more pennies to buy his car an ugly station wagon that looked like it was discounted 50% it was in such a bad state.

Racetrack skates over to a man shaking looking like he had _just_ gotten his 30-day chip from anger management.

"Wouldja like anotha coffee mista? Ya look like ya nee-"

**"BrAAAaaa bRaAAa what was new pussy cat?!"**

"GODAMN IT!!" The man pounds on the table shocking Race making him nearly fall; his saving grace being the wall he was holding onto.

Then finally, finally reprieve was given. "Bum ba bum bum ba ba ba bum its not unusual _!_ " oh _sweet, sweet_ freedom from their pussy cat jail. A sigh of relief swept the diner. It was over. After **SEVEN** what's new pussy cats.

He walked by Spot Conlon's table to be stopped by the man himself tugging on him to stop and listen to him whisper...

"Scientist's have asked if 'It's Not Unusual' can make grown men and women cry tears of joy for years, darlin', if only proceeded by _seven_ what's new pussy cats"

And Race couldn't help himself, he laughed. Loud and snorting this was absurd and he still needed to deliver some schmuck in the driveway a hotdog and a cherry sundae. Spot smiled too. Happy with himself.

But then. When they went back. Holy shit.

Anger management guy looked like he was about to pop a vessel. Spot and his boys couldn't contain themselves anymore laughing like hyenas, and Race's co-workers seemingly indifferent not even aware that there was something to freak out about. Race smiled sweetly and continued his job.

He was behind the counter when Spot came up to him. Being pushed and teased by all the Brooklyn boys

"Hey doll, you free Friday?"

"Why you's askin?"

"Well, I'd like to take ya to the drive-in movies if you wanta?"

"Pick me up at 8 and bring flowers darlin' and you's got yourself a deal"

Spot smiled "Hope ya like motorcycles doll face"

Race grabbed a pen and wrote his address on Spot's arm _Friday 8 xxxxx ♡_

Today was a good day he'd say and hey! His poodle skirt didn't even get stained!!!!

☆ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ☆ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ☆ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ☆ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ☆ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Just... Listen to Opening Up from Waitress it inspired me. And John Mulaney's Best Meal He Ever Had. 
> 
> This might get a second chapter for the date i dunno


End file.
